


feels like a dream

by Snokoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Neglect, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Warning: Kate Argent, paiges death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: They look different at him since paige died
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 28





	feels like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own teen wolf, or its caracters  
> i only own the plot and do not give permission to post this work on other platforms

There once was a boy. With the biggest family to ever live. Every time they visited, the house was so full. There was nowhere left to sit.

Still, he loved them.

Every single one of them. For they were his family, and he was theirs.

But one day something happened that made them look different at him. When the feelings of shame, guilt, hate, mistrust became too much, the boy fled out of the house. Making more and more bad decisions until one day his family was gone. 

Instead of being grateful to be away from the looks, the absence of them only intensified the feelings. Till the point where he wasn’t sure why he should stand up and face the day.

Luckily his new bright-eyed neighbour was there to remind him. Every day. For the rest of their lives. to give him courage to not only face the day, but his past as well.


End file.
